Forza Horizon 4/Update 16
Update 16, also known as Series 16, is the 16th major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on November 20, 2019. Festival Playlist :See also Festival Playlist & Forzathon Series *Duration - November 21, 2019 to December 19, 2019 *Series Completion Bonuses ** 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 (Autoshow Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season : *Duration - November 21, 2019 to November 28, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** Green Man Clothing - 50% completion unlock ** 2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor (Wheelspin Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2019 Ferrari 488 Pista (New Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 1994 Honda Prelude Si (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2018 Italdesign Zerouno (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2018 McLaren 600LT Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2004 Honda Civic Type-R (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2018 KTM X-Bow GT4 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop (1 per Customer) ** 2014 Ferrari FXX K (Autoshow Car) ** 2016 Aston Martin Vulcan (Autoshow Car) ** Rubber Ducky Horn ** Unicorn Bomber Clothing Autumn Season *Duration - November 28, 2019 to December 5, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1970 Ferrari 512 S (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** Alien Morph Suit Clothing - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1957 Plymouth Fury (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2018 Mercedes-Benz X-Class (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2010 Volkswagen Golf R (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupe (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock Winter Season *Duration - December 5, 2019 to December 12, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2018 ATS GT (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2011 McLaren 12C Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** Ski Hat Clothing - The Trial unlock ** 2017 Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2018 Ford F-150 Prerunner DeBerti Design Truck (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2019 McLaren 720S Spider (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock Spring Season *Duration - December 12, 2019 to December 19, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1999 Lamborghini Diablo GTR (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2005 Lotus Elise 111S (Wheelspin Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1996 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2018 Volkswagen #94 Volkswagen Motorsport I.D R Pikes Peak (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1970 Buick GSX (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock Patch Notes *New Features **New Showcase Remix – Morning Rush ***Crowded, noisy stations. Cold winds and bad coffee. Grumpy commuters packed into a standing-room-only metal tube for HOURS on end. With all of this, why would you take the train anywhere? Instead, give Isha’s Taxis a call. We’ll come right to your door, and we’ll get you where you need to go faster than any train. Don’t believe us? We’ll prove it! **Showcase Remix Redux – Motorcross Purposes ***The age-old question: dirtbike or buggy? OK, maybe that’s not quite an age-old question, but it’s still a fun one to answer. Show those two-wheelers how to do things the Horizon way in this returning Showcase Remix. **Subtitle Improvements ***To improve the experience for our players who use subtitles, the following changes have been made to the subtitling system: ****Subtitle Location – We have now moved our subtitles to the bottom center of the screen, away from their original location on the left-hand side. ****Subtitle Font Size – Players can now adjust the font size of all subtitles from within the Video Settings menu ****Subtitle Background Opacity – Players can now adjust the transparency of the subtitle background from within the Video Settings menu ****Subtitle Option Preview – Players can now see an example of their subtitle settings by pressing the Options button from within the Video Settings menu **Auction House Search Improvements ***Added the ability to quickly select Manufacturers in the Auction House Search interface. *Cross-Platform Fixes **Restricted Cars in Multiplayer ***With this update, some cars will no longer be permitted in competitive multiplayer modes like Rivals and Online Adventure. These restrictions are being applied to ensure that all multiplayer modes have a wide selection of competitive vehicles. For now, only two vehicles will be affected by this change: the 2011 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker and the 2018 Top Gear Track-Tor. **Various stability and performance improvements *PC Fixes **No PC-specific fixes. *Xbox Fixes **No Xbox-specific fixes.